


[PODFIC] France

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Written after The Sign of Three but before His Last Vow, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home from his honeymoon to find that Sherlock has gone to France and everyone seems to be angry with him. JW/MM, JW/SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] France

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts), [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [France](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127309) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> I don't speak French; my apologies for my mangling of the French language. There is not much in here, but if bad pronunciation bothers you, you have been forewarned.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5jx4xexljaukdlp/France_complete.mp3) to download entire work mp3


End file.
